A New Generation
by lovely ravenclaw
Summary: Ron and Hermione's only daughter, Ava, is starting school at Hogwarts. Having heard all her parents' stories of their adventures, she has high expectations. However, things are very different from what she was expecting. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but a few of them are my own.

Chapter 1 

The world around Ava flashed once, twice, three times as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Realizing that the day was passing her by, she sat upright in bed.

"Mother!" She bellowed, such a big voice coming from the tiny little creature. She hopped out of bed and flung her new Hogwarts robe around her shoulders and stalked down to the kitchen. Once downstairs, where her parents were drinking coffee and looking over _The Daily Prophet_, she cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Excuse me, have any owls come for me today?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Her tone of voice and serious expression made her seem like she was the Minister of Magic expecting a very important owl, rather than an eleven-year-old waiting for her letter from Hogwarts.

"No Ava, the owl has not come yet. However, there is nothing to worry about. It will come soon," her mother said reassuringly.

"Well, I expect to be notified as soon as it arrives and not a moment later. In the meantime I will be upstairs reading _Hogwarts, A History_," the little girl said haughtily, lifting her chin even further and marching back towards her room upstairs.

"Excuse me young lady but I am not your secretary," Ava's mother said sharply at her daughter's retreating back. Ava paused, and turned around with a sweet smile.

"Daddy? You'll let me know won't you?" She said in a sugary voice.

"Of course pumpkin," her father said without even glancing up from the article about the Chudley Cannon's latest match. Ava shot her mother a glance that obviously said _I told you so_ and hurried back up to her room, robes flowing behind her.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded sharply. His head snapped up at the tone of her voice. He was obviously bewildered as to what had just happened. "You cannot let her keep manipulating you like this! She has got to learn that she cannot walk all over the adults in her life. In less than a month she'll be starting at Hogwarts. What will her professors think if we send her there acting like this? They'll hardly believe she's a Weasley from the way she's acting."

"She's got red hair," Ron said hopefully.

"That's _not_ what I meant Ron," Hermione said, obviously frustrated. She stood up and looked at her husband expectantly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," and he followed her up the stairs to their only daughter's room. Both Ron and Hermione felt a sense of pride well up in them as they came across her threshold. There she was wrapped in her Hogwarts robes, a scarlet and gold scarf wrapped round her neck (despite the summer heat), thoroughly involved in _Hogwarts, A History. _Ron shot Hermione a look that said _look at our little darling, how can we possible interrupt her now_. Hermione stared back icily, refusing to back down. She perched on her daughter's bed, who as of yet had been too engrossed in her book to notice her parents' presence.

"Ava, we need to talk to you about something dear," Hermione started, looking up to Ron for help. With a sigh he walked into the room and sat on the other side of her bed.

"We're worried pumpkin-er Ava," he corrected himself at a glance from Hermione obviously saying he should not be too easy on her. "You'll be going to Hogwarts soon," his daughter nodded enthusiastically. He knew how excited she was to go to school. "And your mother and I are just worried… that you erm, that the other children won't like you." Hermione glared at him, obviously horrified. She'd not meant for him to be _that _blunt, though this was Ron she was dealing with, what had she expected? Ava looked at her father nervously.

"Ava, that's not what your father meant to say," Hermione started gently. Mothering had never come easy to her; she didn't have Mrs. Weasley's gentle and docile nature. However, Ava did mean the world to Hermione, and she wanted to make sure she was accepted at Hogwarts. "When you get to Hogwarts you're going to be thrown in with hundreds of other students. You've never had to share a room or a bathroom with other children. Merlin knows you've never had to compete for attention around here, but everything will be different at school. You may not be the smartest, or the bravest, or the teacher's favorite. You must realize that Ava." Ava looked at her mother incredulously.

"Mother, you can't be serious. After they realize who I am, everyone will be clamoring for _my_ attention. I am a Weasley. My mother is Hermione Granger, the best Head Girl Hogwarts ever saw. And my uncle is Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived and the man who defeated Voldemort. Those other students just won't know what hit them." With that she stood up, hopped off her bed, and with a shake of her bushy mane of red hair walked haughtily from the room.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron as if to say: _Look what you have created_.

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up (I think you'll know which ones those are)

**Chapter 2:**

That afternoon, the owl showed up welcoming Ava to Hogwarts and informing her of the schoolbooks she would need. Although she begged her mother to take her to Diagon Alley right that moment to get the books, Hermione insisted they wait till that coming Saturday so they could go with Ginny's girls to get their supplies as well. Of all Ava's many many cousins, she liked Ginny and Harry's daughters, Selena and Gwenyth,the best though they were a couple years older than her. For many generations the Weasley family had only produced male children. However, with Molly Weasley's birth to Ginny, a floodgate had apparently been broken. Since then, the Weasleys had produced plenty of girls, 14 in all, with only 4 boys. The children had essentially been raised together in one massive, mischievous redheaded bunch. Ava, Selena, and Gwen, though, were especially good friends due to the closeness of their parents. Ava was so excited to finally join her favorite cousins at Hogwarts in Gryffindor House. They, however, were more than a little hesitant for their spoiled younger cousin to be at school with them. Though they were best friends on summer vacation and the Christmas holidays, both girls had friends at school who might be less than excited for Ava to join them.

As the three girls walked through Diagon Alley arm in arm with their mothers following at a respectable distance, Ava questioned Selena and Gwen for the umpteenth time about Hogwarts.They answered her back, obviously exasperated as they hurried from shop to shop gathering their schoolbooks and supplies. Selena and Gwen stopped in front of Madame Maulkin's robe shop where they were going to pick up new school robes. Ava looked disappointed. She had convinced her mother to get her her very first pair of school robes days ago so she really didn't need to follow her cousins inside. Little did she know that she had much more exciting things to buy than plain old school robes.

"Ginny, dear, Ava and I are going to head over to Ollivander's. We'll catch up with you later alright," Hermione said to her sister-in-law. Ginny nodded her agreement and followed her daughters inside the robe shop.

"Mum, what's Ollivander's?" Ava inquired as she followed her mother down the street.

"The wand shop, dear," Hermione answered with a smile, knowing exactly how her daughter would respond.

"Ohhhhh! Oh my very own wand! Oh I can't wait!" Ava squealed. Hermione looked down affectionately at her daughter. At times like these, she could hardly believe it was the same stubborn, haughty little girl she was so used to.

Once inside Ollivander's Ava's already wide eyes became wider. The tinkle of the bells on the door brought a tiny, old man to the front of the shop. His eyes sparkled at the sight of another pint-sized Weasley. He had provided them all with their wands and was extremely proud of the fact. He went straight to work measuring and pondering and selecting boxes for Ava. Being doted on in such a way brought out the less pleasant side of the little girl. Her little pointy nose rose in such an aristocraticmanner that Hermione actually blushed. She had no idea how her daughter had picked up these little ways of hers, so uncharacteristic of the Weasley family. She couldn't imagine how Ava had become so incredibly proud of her heritage coming from a Muggle family and a Muggle-loving family, but Hermione imagined it had something to do with all the stories Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were constantly telling her about their "glory days" at Hogwarts.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is so short. I need a short little chapter before Ava went off to Hogwarts. I'll update again soon, stay tuned! Oh! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know, the usual, I don't own any of this, blah blah blah.

Chapter 3:

Less than a week later, the Weasley clan headed to King's Cross Station. Ava, the newest Weasley child heading off to Hogwarts, was nearly exploding with excitement. To cover her childish anticipation she had become a little ice queen. She walked through the station with her head held high, shoulders thrown back, and hair swinging over her shoulders. Hermione watched her daughter with dismay. One moment she was an absolute doll, cooing over the last minute gift from her parents: a tiny, squirming kitten with a bit of kneazle blood in her, and the next she was acting like the Queen of England. Earlier that day, as Ron had watched Ava cuddle the little kitten he was reminded of her mother years ago with that wild furball of a cat, Crookshanks. It had been the perfect present to send his daughter off for her first year of schooling.

"I'll name her Dora, you know, for Gryffindor," she had told her parents as she nuzzled the little kit. Her parents shared a worried glance over head. Trying to be as gentle as possible Hermione reminded her that she had not been sorted yet. Though there was a long tradition of Weasleys in Gryffindor House, Ava seemed to be the exception to every Weasley rule. Still, Ava seemed unbothered by her mother's reminder, absolutely certain that she would join the same house as her parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"After all," Ava reasoned, "if Bill's dolt of a son can make it into Gryffindor, I will be a shoe-in." Hermione scolded Ava for the insult of her cousing, but genuinelyhoped Ava would not be disappointed.

Passing through the barrier separating Platform 9 and ¾ from the rest of the station, Hermione was overwhelmed by memories of her days riding the train to and from school. Though she had been to Hogwarts many times since her school days, Hermione had not ridden the Hogwarts Express since the end of her 6th year of school. The ride then had been wrought with grief and misery. She sent up a silent prayer that Ava would never experience such a horrible thing.

Ava was, of course, oblivious to her mother's trip down memory lane. She was standing close to her father, where she felt safe, but was surveying the students queuing up outside the train. Her eyes especially focused on the smallest of the children she saw standing around, seeing as how they were most likely to be first years as well. As the conductor issued a warning that they would be leaving within the next few minutes, Ava realized the time had come to leave her parents. She impassively raised her cheeks to her parents so they could bend down and kiss her on each cheek, then turned around sharply in the direction of the train dragging her trunks and the carrier containing Dora.

Hermione forced herself not to shed a tear and she watched her baby girl ascend the steps up to the train and disappear inside.

Ava made her way hesitantly down the middle of the aisle. Somehow she had lost track of Selena and Gwen in the crush of students outside the train. As people settled into their compartments and shouted greetings to one another, Ava kept her eyes pealed for a flash of red hair. With so many of her cousins attending Hogwarts these days she was bound to find one of them. However, as she continued down the aisle she had not yet found anyone she recognized. She did eventually find an empty compartment to sit in. After settling her trunk and Dora in the overhead wrack, she sat absolutely still with the most composed look on her face that she could muster, waiting for someone to come in and meet her. As the train began to lurch forward, a figure appeared in the door of her compartment.

"Do y-you think I-I could sit here?" the girl stuttered shyly. Ava appraised her coolly. She was small and her shoulders hunched unbecomingly. Long blond hair hung limply down her back and her eyes were so pale and gray that Ava shuddered a bit. Despite her rather unimpressive appearance, Ava nodded and the girl came in.

"I'm Muriel," the girl said quietly extending a hand, "Muriel Malfoy." Ava stopped mid-handshake and her jaw dropped open.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's daughter?" Surprised, Muriel nodded her head yes. "That does it, get out of my compartment." Muriel's pale gray eyes widened frightenly.

"B-But, b-but, why?" She spit out.

"Because you and I are MORTAL ENEMIES!" Ava shouted. Seeing the other girl's utter shock she continued, "Don't you know anything? Hasn't your father told you all about us?" Muriel continued to look bewildered, and by now, quite frightened of the raging girl seated across from her. "Don't you see what color my hair is?" Ava concluded, clutching a chunk of her hair.

"I think it's nice. I like red hair," Muriel said, without a bit of sarcasm or contempt. Ava gaped at her.

"I am a WEASLEY," assuming that would clear everything up.

"Oh, um, ok," Muriel said hesitantly, looking about, hoping someone would come in and save her from this raving lunatic.

"Hasn't your father told you about his feud with my father and his brothers while they were at Hogwarts? Ron Weasley? Ring a bell? Or what about Harry Potter? He's my uncle you know," Ava said proudly.

"My father, well, he doesn't talk much about his past," Muriel said quietly.

"Well I should imagine not, he must be quite ashamed of it." Muriel looked up into Ava's eyes and then hung her head in shame. Ava was not quite sure what came over her but she decided to neglect all the warnings she had been given about Malfoys and actually be nice to the pitiful girl.

"So you'll be in Slytherin then I suppose?" Muriel looked back up and nodded slowly. "Yes, yes, all Malfoys are Slytherins, aren't they? I'm a Gryffindor myself. Not officially, but we're all Gryffindors. I've already got a thousand jumpers knitted by my Grandmum in Gryffindor colors," Ava went on, getting rather chatty now. It was quite clear that Muriel was not someone to be afraid of, but someone to be pushed around. Ava continued to talk for the rest of the trip while Muriel nodded, shrugged, and smiled whenever it seemed appropriate. Suddenly, when Ava was just in the middle of her favorite story of George and Fred's defiant departure from Hogwarts, the train grinded to a halt. "Oh, I see we're here. It's been nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around, but maybe not, now that we're in two different houses. Have a nice year," and Ava was off towards the boats carrying the first years towards the lake.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you like/dislike! I'd appreciate any feedback I can get!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.

**Chapter 4:**

Ava confidently strolled into the Great Hall with the rest of the first year students and took a deep breath. She was finally here, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where so many of her parents' adventures had been planned. She caught the eye of Selena sitting at the Gryffindor table and smiling at her younger cousin encouragingly. The first years lined up nervously next to the Head Table. Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward with the Sorting Hat, which she perched on a stool in the center of the Hall. As McGonagall began to read the names, Ava whispered to the tall boy standing next to her,

"Everyone in my family's been in Gryffindor you know." The boy looked at her uncertainly and mumbled something incoherently. Ava was disappointed with his lack of response, expecting him to be very impressed so she kept her mouth shut until her name was called.

"Weasley, Ava," McGonagall called with a hint of amusement. _Yes, she certainly looked just like them, Ron's red hair and Hermione's tiny stature,_ McGonagall thought. Ava strutted forward towards the stool and sat down confidently. McGonagall slipped the Sorting Hat on to Ava's small red head.

"Ahhh yes. Another Weasley I see," the Hat spoke into Ava's ear, "but this one is quite different isn't she?" Ava began to feel uncomfortable. She willed the Hat to put her in Gryffindor like the rest of her family. "No no, I'm sorry dear, not Gryffindor for you. I think it'll be—SLYTHERIN!" The last word announced to the rest of the Hall. Ava's cousins, scattered along the Gryffindor glanced at each other very nervously. They always knew Ava was a bit spoiled, a bit annoying, but a Slytherin? They just couldn't believe it. Ava was still sitting on the stool, mouth hanging open.

"Miss Weasley, you can take your seat now," stunned, Ava started to wander towards the table where the rest of her family was sitting, but McGonagall grasped her shoulders to turn her in the other direction, "With the Slytherins Ava." Still unable to grasp the situation, Ava sat down amongst the Slytherins who all looked less than amused by the little red headed girl. The rest of the sorting passed in a blur, as did Professor McGonagall's welcome speech. When food appeared magically in front of her on the table, Ava did not even blink an eye, nor did she eat a bite. Ava scowled at the rest of her house who cast her curious glances from time to time. She did not belong in Slytherin. Perhaps, Ravenclaw, but certainly not Slytherin! Suddenly Ava felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into the shy eyes of Muriel Malfoy.

"Ava, everyone else is leaving now. We have to follow the prefects or else we'll be lost," Muriel said quietly, pulling at Ava's elbow. Ava resignedly followed Muriel to the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. She had been taught every short cut there was to the Gryffindor Common Room, but was clueless in regards to the Slytherin quarters.

Once they made it to the dungeons, Ava discovered that she was to share her room with three other first year Slytherins, Muriel included. While her dorm mates were unpacking, Ava sat on her bed with crossed arms.

"I'm not staying. This is only a temporary arrangement I'm sure," she informed them. They did not respond, as they were tired already of Ava.

The next morning Ava woke up extra early in order to get some very important matters taken care of. First she dashed up to the owlery to write her parents a letter:

Dear Mum and Dad,

There has been a horrible mistake. Don't worry I'm not hurt. I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall right now. All my love,

Ava

Next she wandered through the halls in search of the gargoyle statue guarding the entrance to the Headmistress' office. Before finding it, she came across a professor. Though she was entirely unsure who he was or what he taught, she approached him eagerly.

"Excuse me, I'm in desperate need of some help. I must see Headmistress McGonagall immediately." The Professor looked at her skeptically but lead the way to McGonagall's office nonetheless. They rode together up the spiraling staircase and knocked upon the Headmistress' door. She answered immediately and peeked her head out the door.

"Ah hello Professor Adelaide, Miss Weasley. Do come in?" McGonagall said politely, opening the door to her guests.

"Actually I was just dropping this young lady off. She apparently has some very important matters to discuss with you," the young man said with a raised eyebrow. He backed out of the door with a slight bow. McGonagall turned to Ava with a small smile; she had a slight hunch what this was about.

"What can I do for you Miss Weasley?" She asked as she gestured to a chair in front of her desk for Ava to sit in. Ava did not waste anytime, but launched directly into an explanation.

"There seems to be some sort of problem with that, that Hat you've been using for your sortings. I'm not sure if he, er, it was aware of this, but I come from a long line of Gryffindors and I will not be the first to be sorted elsewhere, _especially_ not Slytherin." After her speech, Ava folded her hands in her hands and looked at McGonagall primly.

"I'm afraid, Ava, that the Sorting Hat does not make mistakes. It saw in you something innately Slytherin," McGonagall replied, as gently as possible.

"But, but," Ava stuttered, trying to explain adequately, "Death Eaters come out of Slytherin!" She finally blurted out. A surprised expression leapt to the Headmistress' face.

"I imagine your parents have told you stories about their time in Hogwarts, their experiences with some rather unpleasant Slytherins?" McGonagall asked with a sigh. Ava shook her head excitedly, now she was getting somewhere. McGonagall continued, "Ava your parents went to school in a very different time than you are going to school in. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are no longer a threat to you and your classmates, all thanks to your Uncle Harry. When your parents attended Hogwarts, there was a horrible stigma attached to Slytherin. However, that is no longer the case. Many well respected wizards and witches have come out of Slytherin."

"You didn't! You were Head of Gryffindor. And so was Dumbledore," Ava protested adamantly.

"Dumbledore? You know about Dumbledore then?" Professor McGonagall said, biting her lip and looking in the direction of Albus' portrait on the wall, which was empty at the moment.

"Of course I do," Ava said pompously, "he _is_ my guardian angel you know."

"Oh, my," McGonagall said, trying not to portray her amusement at this naïve statement, "yes, yes of course he is."

"Really my dear Headmistress, enough chit chat, how do I go about applying for a transfer?" Ava stated, ready to get down to business. Minerva tried to conceal a smile. Quite honestly, she found Ava's nerve endearing. She recognized a little of herself in this fiery little munchkin. However, McGonagall was beginning to worry the Professors would not find her nearly as amusing. Rather, they might find her behavior quite disrespectful. McGonagall made a mental note to send an owl to Ron and Hermione to ask them to come in and have a word about their daughter. In the meantime, she had the tough job of convincing Ava once and for all that she was now a Slytherin.

A/N: Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please please please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
